Deceptive
by birdcagefiction
Summary: "I guess everyone has the one thing why they get up every morning. The thought of doing something every day, having some kind of responsibility or a dream. Well, I had a dream. But there was no way I would make it." Aveline's family used to be wealthy, but the things are not good anymore. They are desperate. What happens, when her parents realize the great side of having a dauhter?


**Hi, everyone. This is my first fanfiction ever - and actually my first story I have ever written. English is not my first language so I bet there's lot of grammatical errors. The story came up to my head from nowhere and I've thought how th plot will continue. Enjoy.**

ONE

I stepped into the darkness of the staircase. The steps were old which explained their creaking. I had to go slowly that I wouldn't make any noise. I didn't even realise holding my breath all the way to the downstairs, until I was there. Gasping for air, I tiptoed to the backdoor. I took off my socks, wanting to feel the cold ground under my legs. No corset, no stockings – just the way I liked it.

I didn't know what time it was, but I didn't care. As long as everyone was asleep I could be wandering around the city and the river which streamed around the city. I couldn't hold in my excitement, so I started to run, feeling myself free.

Sneaking around the city, creeping in the shadows made forget the feeling what was inside the house. It was so heavy. I could touch it, the grief that circled my home with mournful sound. It pressed my parents' shoulders down. And I could do nothing about it. If there would be a way to pull our family to clear waters again, I would do anything. I just hadn't figured it out yet... But I would find a way..

I shaked the unpleaseant thoughts aside and concentrated enjoying the feeling of being free. I stopped in front of a bakery, and I could see the light that came from the end of the shop. Someone baked there already, the smell of fresh bread filled the air. Couple months ago we could've bought something from the bakery, but not anymore.

I ran away from the bakery, on my tiptoes because it felt the right way to move. Gently, quietly. I got through from the city gate, and headed to the riverbank. I sat down, letting the water flow through my legs. The water was still cold – it was spring. At the other side of the river was a small forest. I hadn't ever been there. Not that I didn't want to, but I hadn't ever gotten to the other side of the river. Behind the forest were hills. The sunsets were pretty, when the sun peeked behind the hills, just a little bit before it sank where no-one couldn't see it anymore.. I had no idea what there would be, beyond the hills. I stared at the black water running, until it started to have little glimpse of orange. The sun started to rise. That was the sign for me to get up and head back to home.

I opened the backdoor quietly, afraid of my parents hearing. I cleaned my legs with my hands and washing them a bit with water. I had taken three steps until I heard a short gasp. I looked up and saw my mother.

"Oh my dear lord, where have you been, Aveline?" she asked with rising hystery in her voise.

"I was just out", I said quietly looking at the floor.

"Why now, this early? You can't do that. It's not what ladies do!"

"Oh, that's because I'm not a lady!"

"Don't you sass me!" she said with burning eyes, but not that angry as I was expecting to. That was when I noticed it. There was no submission. At all. She carried her head up and was standing straight. I frowned. What was this, I was looking at a whole new woman. My father stepped from the kitchen and stopped beside mum, wrapping his arms around her.

"We have a solution!" he grinned. My mother giggled like a child, looking at my father with cheeks bright red.

"And that is?"

"Well... You're turning 20 next week, and we thought that is a good age to get married already! So we'll find you a great, wealthy husband who's going to blow all of our troubles away", father explained. My jaw dropped. I stuttered something before I answered:

"T-that's great! We're going to be alright then", I forced myself to smile. I couldn't believe we hadn't thought about this earlier. But it wasn't something I was pleased. I would get married.

The days went by, when we were planning how to get me married. My parents were educated, and we used to be wealthy. But somehow the wealthiness disappeared. Of course it wasn't a boom-the-money-is-gone – thing. My parents didn't ever tell me how that happened, and I had no idea. So, it wasn't impossible to get me a wealthy husband. We used to go to parties hosted by the royalties. It was like hell to me. The corsets nearly killed me – or at least it felt like it. I had to smile and be polite to all of the people I didn't really even know. My kindred is not the most respected, but still enough.

My mother ordered me to get dressed properly every time I left the house. Of course I was supposed to do it before but now it was even more important. One night I tried to sneak out again like I had done a few weeks ago but mother caught me when I moved too quickly in the staircase. Now she barely even slept at night listening if I tried to sneak out again. Those moments at night used to keep me sane. But now I didn't have the feeling I was free. I felt like a bird in a cage. It was kind of ironic. I had my name, Aveline, the moment I was born. Aveline means 'bird' in Latin, and I was so tiny when I was a baby. I nearly died when mother gave birth to me but I survived it anyways. Now I hoped that I wouldn't have survived. Without me everything would be fine. No woes. I bet mother and father would've lived different if I wasn't in their lives.

One day after I had dressed up, my mom rushed into my room beaming like the sun.

"This is the moment, this is the moment!" she screamed with a joyful manner.

"What is it?" I asked pretending to be astonished. My heart started to race quickly, because I knew what was coming. My mother wouldn't be so happy if _the _thing wouldn't have... succeeded.

"Well, I was in the city just a moment ago. Betty McLeod said, that Duke's son is looking for bride! You know, the Duke is very old and nearly dying – or that's what I heard – and his son is of course replacing him! He is desperately seeking a bride, to become his wife." Mother continued her talk all the way to how wealthy they must be and the other things she was so excited about. I just kept smiling. Yes, I was happy that after a month we had found someone. But how I could be happy if I was going to marry a man I didn't know? A man I didn't love? Oh God. Of course there was a possibility that I wasn't good enough for him, and there would be no wedding. But still, are troubles wouldn't be gone.

My parents were so happy all the time and they kept smiling. Mother told me, in order to present me to the Duke's son, she had to go to the castle and tell about me. They would ask questions about me and if I sounded suitable, I would come to dinner. I think so many girls would try and that's why I was insecure I would make it. I kept saying to myself not to worry, but I still did.

**I know, it was short. I would appreciate if you'd tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
